


Equalize

by Poteto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Disgustingly romantic boys, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, So much fluff it will melt your heart, This was supposed to be a drabble, Training Camp, maybe some very light nsfw jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poteto/pseuds/Poteto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Kuroo are very slowly getting used to this relationship thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equalize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogchasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/gifts).



> So I was talking to my friend and I got excited and I tried writing a drabble and, when I realized, it was 2k words long. Welp, what can I do.  
> With this, I hope to drag the poor and innocent Mon even deeper into KuroDai hell ❤ (ily, you know that right?)  
> Also the title of the story is from this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7WHL-o5tMo), because it makes me think of Kuroo and Daichi.  
> Also, please, be aware that English is not my native language, so mistakes might happen. If you spot any, please, let me know.

 “Somebody might... catch us...” Daichi mutters under his breath.

He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth, because they cause Kuroo to pull away from his neck that he’s been so thoroughly kissing for the past few moments. One thing Daichi loves the most among the many things he loves about Kuroo is the way he kisses - that sweet and steamy way of kissing that drives him crazy - and that’s the reason why he sneaks every night after dinner to an empty classroom to meet Kuroo, and also why he laments so much when, with a wet popping noise, Kuroo pulls away.

“Are you saying that because you actually want me to stop or are you just being an yaoi tsundere?” Kuroo asks, dead serious. “Because if you want to turn this relationship into yaoi, we’ll have to sit down and discuss it.”

Daichi groans and then buries his face on the crook of Kuroo’s neck. He loves Kuroo, he really does. But sometimes it seems like Kuroo is testing his endurance.

“For the last time, Kuroo, real gay relationships are not like yaoi.”

“Easy for you to say. You haven't seen what I have. It was awful, Sawamura.”

Daichi lets out a heavy sigh, still unsure if he finds Kuroo annoying or adorable.

So they started dating a couple of weeks ago - through a very sappy and awkward skype call - and neither of them really knows what they’re doing. They agreed that they should keep their relationship to themselves at least for now. It’s only their business, after all. However Kuroo apparently tried asking Kozume of all people for romantic advice - without mentioning any names, he guaranteed, he had just said there was a guy he liked - and Kozume lent him a game called Dramatical Murder. (A couple of days later, Kuroo called Daichi at 3 a.m. sounding absolutely terrified and mumbling about fucking dying robots, biting pierced genitals and robot animal abuse. Daichi had to spend the next hours explaining that no, gay sex does not in fact involve snakes nor lions of any sort and  _what kind of game are Tokyo kids playing anyway_?)

(Kuroo researched more yaoi. When he called Daichi to discuss something called Okane ga nai and Daichi actually searched it on Google, he forbade Kuroo of reading any manga whatsoever.)

The fact that Daichi had to give a sex ed class to his own boyfriend (especially considering that Daichi didn’t really know much on the subject) made things awkward between them, of course, but it didn’t last long. As soon as they met for the first time on the training camp, everything seemed just right. Kuroo smiled at him, Daichi’s heart skipped a beat. There was this pleasant, electric tension between them during the whole day, until they were finally able to meet alone at night and share their first kiss. It became routine after that: they get up. They train hard. They take care of their teams. They eat. They shower. They meet in secret to enjoy their time together. They go to sleep.

It isn’t easy, however, when Kuroo decides to be a dork because he’s been traumatized by yaoi.

“I’m not being... whatever the hell you said." Daichi continues. "It’s just... How awkward would it be if somebody walked in? Maybe making out in an empty classroom after dinner is too risky.”

Kuroo shrugs. “What would anyone be doing in an empty classroom after dinner other than making out?” 

“I don’t know!” Daichi sighs. “But it’s the only time of the day we can meet, so I guess there is no helping, huh...?”

“What, you want to meet more~?” Kuroo purrs and starts rubbing his cheek against Daichi’s. Neither of them pulled away from the embrace of the other yet and neither seems to plan to. “Do you miss me, Sawamura-kun?”

Daichi groans. “God, I hate you.”

Kuroo lets out a hoarse little laughter that melts Daichi inside. 

“Hey, don’t be mean. But you know... I miss you too. You know you can talk to me, right? It’s not like everyone on the team will figure out if they see us talking. Unless...” His smile crooks and Daichi knows that the well-adjusted time is over. “Your thirst for me is so strong that you’re unable to talk to me without wanting to grab me and…”

“Shut the hell up, will you?” Daichi rolls his eyes. “As if I’m going to approach you anytime when you’re busy being stupid with your other boyfriend.”

And, once again, Daichi curses his big, fat mouth as he watches Kuroo’s smile dim. That was supposed to be a joke, something to brush off easily. It did, however, sound quite bitter.

“Who’s my other boyfriend?” Kuroo asks, raising an eyebrow.

“No one.” Daichi replies immediately and for the first time he tries to pull away from Kuroo. “Never mind that. It’s getting late, don’t you think? Let’s just…”

“Sawamura.” Kuroo grabs both of Daichi’s wrists, keeping him from leaving. “Who were you talking about?”

Daichi deliberately avoids Kuroo’s gaze. He was not supposed to let it slip like this. This is their time together. Soon he’ll go back to Miyagi and Kuroo will go back to Tokyo and they won’t see each other for weeks. They’re supposed to enjoy themselves while they can, because long-distance relationships can be tough and lonely.

Except…

Except that is because it’s a long-distance relationship that a small, but angrily insecure part of Daichi had been nursing some annoying thoughts… On how Kuroo is a cool, handsome teenager from the big city. On how Kuroo is not only the captain of a big team, but an honor student and an overall good guy, so he must be popular at school too. On how Daichi is just a simple guy Kuroo met by chance on a practice match and on how easily Kuroo could find something better to himself. Daichi tried to ignore those thoughts. He trusts Kuroo and he doesn’t think that what they have will go to waste that easily.

However… Actually meeting Kuroo and seeing him with his friends… How at ease he looks with his team and other Tokyo players… And then there is Fukurodani’s captain. The way he and Kuroo get along, even though they’re from different schools, is something that Daichi can never have. He can’t be a part of Kuroo’s shenanigans like Bokuto is. He can’t just call Kuroo over to hang out like Bokuto can. Hell, he can’t even play along with Kuroo’s jokes like Bokuto does. So… Yes, he may be bitter about it.

“Sawamura…?” Kuroo tries again. “What’s the problem?”

“There is no problem!” He snaps. “I just don’t want to be around when you and Bokuto are being stupid!”

And now he’s done it. He feels his face burning, because he sounded exactly like what he is: a dumb, insecure, jealous boyfriend. Will Kuroo get mad at him? Will he get annoyed? Daichi can’t blame him if he does. Kuroo _can_ have friends and have fun with them. He was doing nothing wrong. Daichi is the one being unnecessarily possessive.

“Wait, what? Are you… Sawamura, am I crazy or are you jealous of _Bokuto_?”

He groans. “No! I mean… I don’t care that you… I mean, he’s not… I j-just… just…” He finally lifts his gaze. It doesn’t help that Kuroo looks absolutely disgusted. “Ugh, sorry, alright?”

“Yeah, you better be sorry.” Kuroo’s eyes widen. “The image you just planted in my brain… holy shit. Bokuto of all people, Sawamura? Seriously? That’s… illegal. Ew. How can you… _Why Bokuto_?”

Daichi gives him a dreadful look. “You’re not letting this go, are you?”

“No, I’m not, because you seem really upset.” He lets go of Daichi’s wrist only to cup one side of his face tenderly. “For God knows what reason, though, because _Bokuto_? I mean, we’re friends. Right. But I’d never expect you to get jealous of him.”

Kuroo seems to be willing to be serious and talk – which is something that Kuroo does a lot, surprisingly, especially when the subject is something like Daichi’s feelings or game pierced teenagers that like kinky sex – and Daichi’s dignity already kissed him good bye, so what the hell. He blurts meekly:

“You two flirt a lot.”

“Yeah, but we’re just joking, I didn’t think anyone…” Kuroo looks floored. This is a first. Daichi doesn’t get too see the cunning cat at loss much. “Hey, I’m sorry. I never meant to make you upset. I’ll talk to Bokuto and… Well, I probably shouldn’t tell him that we’re dating, he’ll scream to the sky and everyone will know, but I’ll talk to him anyway and… say something?”

 _Ahh, look at him_ , Daichi thinks to himself. _Doing everything he can to be the best boyfriend possible_. Daichi feels dumb for having doubted him. And he also feels all warm and fuzzy, because he’s completely in love with this dork… And the dork is completely in love with him as well. What are the odds?

He smiles. “Hey, it’s okay. If you say you and Bokuto are just joking, then I don’t care. I trust you. And… if you want to tell people, it’s okay by me. Whenever you want.”

Kuroo stops rambling and looks at Daichi – _really_ looks – seeming surprised.

“Really? You don’t mind? I mean… Everyone is going to tease us and we’re never going to hear the end of it. There is going to be a lot of gross jokes and people will complain about consorting with the enemy.”

“Well, I can control my team just fine and make them all shut up. Can’t you do the same?”

He expects Kuroo to tease back, but instead a genuine, dazzling smile widens on his face. So earnest and adorable that Daichi feels himself blushing as he mumbles:

“What?”

“You’re willing to come out as a couple.” Kuroo points, delighted. “And you were jealous. Jealous of me. You _liiiiike_ me.” And he punctuates the sentence with a kiss so sweet that it will probably give them both diabetes. “You’re so cute, Sawamura…!”

This is so cheesy it is disgusting. And even after acknowledging that, Daichi is still chuckling like a 12 year-old with a crush.

“Why do you sound so surprised? I like you, I thought we’ve established that when we started dating…?”

“Well, yeah, but still amazes me.” Kuroo brushes his thumb against Daichi’s cheek and he looks at him with such adoration that Daichi is suddenly overwhelmed. This is too much for his heart.

“Okay, okay, enough.” He breathes out. “We should go back or everyone is going to talk when they find the truth.”

“Oh? I thought you were able to shut your teammates up easily.”

And he mostly can… Except for Suga. No one stops Suga. And Nishinoya is pretty hard to calm down as well, but Daichi will deal with them later.

Instead of teasing back, however, he intertwines his fingers with Kuroo’s and walks towards the door, asking:

“Do you think they’re going to be okay with it?”

Because that’s another worry of his. He likes his friends a lot and he thinks they’re going react well, but… Well. He and Kuroo are boys. Boys dating boys isn’t something exactly well-accepted.

Kuroo furrows his brow as he twists the doorknob, but before he can say anything, they hear the familiar loud voice of Nishinoya outside:

“Bokuto-san! Don’t go over there! Daichi-san and Kuroo-san are locked in that room making out again and you don’t want to bother them!”

Daichi and Kuroo freeze. Outside, Bokuto’s voice yells back:

“Seriously, _again_? Every damn night, are you kidding me?”

Someone else screams something they can’t understand and they hear Bokuto clearly mumbling about horny teenagers and hormones as he walks away. Daichi can feel his own face burning in red.

“W-well…” Kuroo’s voice shakes with a weird mix of embarrassment and suppressed laughter. “I’d take a wild guess and say they’re fine with it…?”

Daichi lets out a frustrated noise, but when Kuroo turns to him and smiles, genuinely happy and cheeks still flushed, he can't help but smile back.


End file.
